House of Drama
by ArianaVictoriaAnalover
Summary: When Nina comes back for a non-mystery semester, she finds out that Patricia and Eddie broke up. She also finds out that Eddie is keeping a secret from her and the rest of the housemates. Nina and the housemates find out the secret. Everything gets more awkward than it seems. Nina and Eddie are closer. Patricia gets jealous. Who will get hurt? Couples: Fabina and Mamber.
1. Chapter 1: Fighting ruins Everything

**CHAPTER 1**

****_This happens after the finale of Season 2. (When Victor finds a tear of gold in his father's ring)_

__After 3 months...

Nina came back to Anubis for another semester. When she arrives, everything seems different. She opens the door and sees Fabian, Amber, Patricia, and Alfie.

"Hey Nina! Coming back for another semester?", Fabian asks.

"Yes. At least this will be a non-mystery semester, right?", Nina asks.

"We're actually not yet sure, Nina.", Amber says.

After Amber said that, Trudy called them for dinner. Everyone kept quiet. Then, Nina spoke up.

"Guys, what's wrong?", Nina asks.

They just looked at her and looked back at their food. Trudy looked at them, surprised.

"Is there something wrong over there?", Trudy asks.

"No, Trudy. Everything's perfectly fine.", Nina says looking at her friends.

After dinner, Nina approached Amber.

"Amber, why was everyone silent awhile ago?", Nina asks.

"Patricia and Eddie had a huge fight.", Amber says.

"Why was EVERYONE silent?", Nina asks.

"Joy heard shouting so she entered the common room where she found Patricia and Eddie shouting at each other. Joy tried to stop them but when she did, Eddie hit her eye. After that, Joy hit his eye. Mara and Jerome saw this and started shouting at Joy. Then, Alfie, Fabian and I heard them. We entered the common room to see them shouting and hitting each other. We tried to stop them but they wouldn't stop. Patricia hit Fabian because he was shouting at them to stop. After that, Joy hit Patricia hard that she fell. Then, I hit her then Alfie hit me so we all started fighting until Trudy heard us and told us to stop. So, we did. Then, Patricia, Alfie, Fabian and I were supposed to walk outside until you came. So, you know...", Amber explains.

"What happened to Patricia and Eddie?", Nina asks.

"They broke up.", Amber says.

"So, how's everyone?", Nina asks, concerned.

"They're fine.", Amber says.

After 5 minutes, Nina and Amber went to their room. They started talking about Nina's vacation.

"So, you saw Eddie in America?", Amber asks.

"Yes, I did.", Nina says.

"Oh, so you-", Amber was cut off by Victor's 10:00 bedtime speech.

"Well, goodnight Amber.", Nina says.

"Goodnight.", Amber says then turns off the lights.


	2. Chapter 2: Say What!

**CHAPTER 2**

Nina's POV

Last night was the most awkward nights of my life. My friends had a huge fight with each other. Patricia and Eddie broke up with each other. What will go worse? Fabian will want to break up to be with Joy who is now in pain?! Before my thoughts changed into a dream, someone suddenly shakes me.

"Nina! Wake up!", I could hear Amber shout.

"Yes, Amber?", I say sitting up.

"Something really bad happened.", Amber says.

My eyes opened wide and my mouth drops.

"What happened?!", I ask.

"Fabian wants to break up with you to be with Joy who is now in pain.", Amber says.

I fall on my back on my bed and start to cry. I knew it. I shouldn't have started this relationship in the first place. After about 30 minutes of crying, I heard the door open. A few seconds after that, someone started tapping my back.

"What do you want?", I ask still crying.

"Nina, why are you crying? Who did this to my girlfriend?", a familiar voice says.

I turn around and see Fabian. I grab his hand and pull him out of the room.

"Fabian, why would you want to break up? I was gone for 3 months, come back to see my boyfriend and start a regular life, then the next day, my boyfriend wants to break up?! I don't get you.", I say.

He switched his face expression.

"Break up? I didn't want to break up. Who told you?", Fabian asks.

"Amber.", I say pointing to my room.

Fabian knocked and Amber opened it.

"Who said I wanted to break up with Nina?", Fabian asks.

"It says on Joy's twitter that you want to break up with Nina and be with her.", Amber says.

Fabian runs down the hall and knocks hard on Joy's room. When Joy opened it, she hugged him but he pushed her.

"Why would I break up with Nina, huh Joy?! I love her. I love you as a friend.", Fabian shouted.

"Because Nina's a stupid girl! You don't deserve her.", Joy says.

Oh no, she didn't. She hit jackpot. I ran up to her.

"Hey! I'm not stupid! Who will throw herself on Fabian? You! Who will hurt Fabian? You! Who will do something bad to Fabian? You! So stop ruining my relationship with Fabian and concentrate on your own life!", I say then run to my room.

"Wow, Nina.", Amber says.

"Thanks. I just had to stand up for myself.", I say.

Someone knocks. I open it and see Fabian and Patricia.

"Nina, that was amazing.", Fabian says.

I smile and he smiles back.

"Joy won't leave our room. I think you should apologize.", Patricia says.

"Yeah, I should.", I say then run down the hall and knock on her door. She opens it.

"Who do you want, American?", she asks.

"I just want to say sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I feel so bad.", I say.

"Okay, you are forgiven.", Joy says then walks down the hall to go downstairs.


	3. Chapter 3: We're siblings!

**CHAPTER 3**

****Amber's POV

Nina came back to our room.

"We're on good terms now.", Nina says.

"Phew!", I say.

Fabian hugs her. Nina does her 'let's go downstairs' signal and we all go downstairs. Mick is listening to his iPod. Alfie and Jerome are looking at some magazine. Mara and Joy are talking. Eddie is reading some book.

"Hey guys.", I say.

"Hey.", everyone says.

I sit next to Mick and see what song he is listening to.

"Really, Mick? Classical?", I ask.

"Ambs...", Mick says then puts his arm around me.

"Mick, remember. We got back together because we still love each other. No arm putting.", I say.

Nina's POV

I sit near Eddie. He's texting someone. I take a look.

To: Eddie Sweet

From: Gran Martin

Don't tell Nina. She might get hurt or shocked. I'm counting on you to watch your sister, Nina. K?

Sister? Gran Martin? What is going on here? I pull out my phone and text Gran.

To: Gran

From: Nina Martin

Gran, are you keeping a secret from me? Why did you send my friend a message saying to keep an eye on your sister, Nina? Gran, tell me the truth.

I waited 15 minutes until she texted back.

To: Nina Martin

From: Gran

Honey, Eddie is your brother. Don't make it obvious that you know, k? Just stay close to him.

Stay close to him? What will Fabian or Patricia say? Why does Eddie have to be related to me? I start talking to him.

"Hey Eddie. Who are you texting?", I ask.

"No one.", he says.

I raise an eyebrow.

"Okay. So, what happened last night?", I ask.

"Patricia and I broke up. No big deal.", he says looking down.

I pat his back. I see Patricia glaring then i move to Jerome and Alfie.

"What are you guys reading?", I ask.

"A magazine about-", Jerome was cutoff by Trudy calling us for breakfast.


	4. Chapter 4: Telling the People

**CHAPTER 4**

Patricia's POV

At least at breakfast we were talking. I sat beside Nina. Nina kept on looking at Eddie. Eddie kept on looking at his phone. Something really weird is going on.

"Mara, pass me the glass of juice please.", I say.

"Sure.", Mara says passing me the pitcher.

"Wait, Patricia. Who is it now?", Joy asks.

Everyone looks at her.

"What do you mean?", Nina asks.

"She's holding a pitcher of juice. She's gonna pour it on someone's head.", Joy says.

Nina looks up and frowns. She looks at her food and leaves. I put the pitcher down and run after her.

"What do you want, Patricia? I know you were supposed to pour it at me.", Nina says.

"Well, I was because you kept looking at Eddie.", I say.

"Why? What's wrong? As if I like him. I love Fabian and that's that.", Nina says.

She runs back and I follow her. I sit down.

"Nina, what's wrong?", Alfie asks.

"Nothing.", Nina says.

"I know you're lying, sis - Nina.", Eddie says.

Everyone looks at him. Sis?

"You're the sister of Eddie? Nina's related to Sweetie?", Jerome says to Nina.

"No, I'm not related to Mr. Sweet.", Nina says.

Nina's POV

"I'm Nina's brother. I'm Eddie Martin, not Eddie Miller or Sweet.", Eddie admitted.

I look up and pretended to be shocked. All of us looked at Eddie.

"You're related?!", Patricia asks.

"Yes, we are.", I say.

"Who's older?", Fabian asks.

"I am.", Eddie says.

"How old?", Alfie asks.

"9 months older.", Eddie says.

Amber pulls me.

"Ouch, Amber.", I say.

"Nina, why didn't you tell me?!", Amber shouted.

"I didn't know.", I say.

"Okay. Sorry for shouting.", Amber says.

I go back to the table.

Amber's POV

After breakfast, Mick pulled me to his room.

"What, Mick?", I ask.

"Nina's your friend, right?", Mick asks.

"Yes. Why?", I ask.

"No reason.", he says putting his hands in his pocket.

I hug him.

"What was that for?", he asks.

"Your my boyfriend, right?", I ask mimicking him.

"Yeah. Also, since we're a couple, we can...", Mick says.

I roll my eyes.

"We can what?", I ask.

He leans closer and his lips crashed into mine. After a few minutes, I pulled away then held his hand.

"Let's go to school.", I say.

"Yeah.", he says.

We walk to school.


End file.
